


New Years Eve

by Pretty_Princess_Sheep



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Capture, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Princess_Sheep/pseuds/Pretty_Princess_Sheep
Summary: Loki is on a mission for the all mother at the Avenger's tower that happens to fall in the middle of their New Year's Eve party. Loki sneaks in and things don't go exactly as planned.This is a secret santa gift for 8Verity8.





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8Verity8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/gifts).



Of all the nights to fashion a stakeout and retrieval mission for the all-mother, tonight seemed the worst. As Loki had nearly slipped into the Avengers’ Tower he was stopped by the noise and commotion that he heard from within. Peering through the grating of a vent he spotted dozens of people, drinking and laughing. It dawned on him that Earth had a holiday to celebrate the Earth’s movement around the sun, a trivial thing, but currently it kept him from his mission. Loki would have to sit in hiding and wait until there was a chance for him to break in undetected. 

Loki was growing quite bored with the banter between the American Idiot and the Ironman when he spotted the long golden curls of his brother stepping in. His heart skipped a few beats and he cursed at himself for feeling anything for his oaf of a brother. Thor’s laughter echoed through him and warmed a part of him that made him smile. It was easier to let himself feel this way when he knew that Thor wouldn’t catch him. 

Friday made the announcement that there was one minute left until the New Year and a projection of the countdown played throughout the room. Together each individual spoke out together, most too intoxicated to say the appropriate number in time. When it came down to zero Loki jumped at the sudden yells of celebration and booms of fireworks coming from outside the tower. Of course Stark with all his money had gone all out and the sky blossomed with an Avengers inspired lights display. 

The party had started to dwindle down after the light show was over and one by one they either passed out on the couches or left the room to some other final destination for the night. Loki waited until he was certain that there was no other movement from the room below to drop down. 

Everything was completely trashed, and Loki came to find that his view from the vents above did not do justice to the mess below. Streamers, confetti and booze bottles littered nearly every surface of the room. Loki snorted, hardly amused by the activities that could consume human’s attention and pass as entertainment. 

Loki turned around and nearly let out a yell as his brother was before him, albeit he was asleep on the couch, but still. Carefully Loki waved a hand in front of his brother’s face to ensure that he was in fact asleep, and it appeared to be the case. He looked beautiful, and Loki hated himself for thinking so, his brother was not allowed to look like this even when passed out drunk.

It would be all too easy to steal the device the all-mother had requested of him, but Loki was distracted by the slow movements of his brother’s chest. It had been so long since the two of them had time just for themselves. Carefully he walked over and sat beside Thor on the couch. He reached out to touch Thor’s arm when his wrist was grabbed in a tight hold. 

“Enjoying yourself brother?” Thor’s voice growled deep in his chest. Loki’s skin went cold and he laughed nervously, it was unfair how hot his brother could sound, surely fate created Thor as a curse for Loki’s crimes. 

“I was merely checking to see if you were alright brother,” Loki gave an innocent smile that clearly Thor did not believe.

“Is that why you stashed yourself away in the vents all evening?” Thor asked. Loki opened his mouth to speak but then shut it, not knowing how to respond.

“How would you have known that, I can easily hide myself from you,” Loki questioned. 

“Did you think that the Avenger’s tower cannot detect intruders? Tony Stark alerted me that you were there and I wanted to see what you would do,” Thor shrugged. Loki let out a groan of defeat. Of course, after he had broken in last time they weren’t going to allow themselves the same attack. Loki had underestimated the intelligence of them.

“Very well then I’m caught, what do you intend to do with me brother? Lock me away in some underground prison, or perhaps take me back to Asgard to be dealt with as they please?” Loki rambled, ready to take his punishment and get it over with, or find some way to escape ideally. 

“I intend on teaching you a lesson brother, you have been very naughty,” Thor spoke, his words much more enticing than upset. Loki’s annoyance changed to that of interest, perhaps this evening wouldn’t be a complete loss after all. 

“Oh yes brother I have been very bad, I think I need to be punished thoroughly,” Loki agreed, eager for the possibilities that Thor might have in mind. Thor stroked himself from within his jeans, it didn’t take much for him to get hard and Loki bit his lip. It had been a while since he had taken his brother’s cock and he had almost forgotten the massive size. 

“On your knees brother,” Thor commanded and let go of Loki’s wrist. Loki considered his options, if he went through with what Thor wanted he was going to get a mouth full of cock, if he tried to run on the other hand. 

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Loki grinned and sprinted towards his goal. The elevator at the other end of the room was fifty feet away, depending on how drunk Thor had been he might be able to make it in time. A blow to the gut said otherwise. Mjolnir hit him hard in the stomach and returned quickly to Thor’s hand. 

“I am not surprised that you tried to run Loki, did you think I would not be prepared for such a thing?” Thor chuckled as he approached Loki from behind. “Brother you are losing your edge.” Loki could only handle so much teasing and didn’t feel bad in the slightest for what he was going to do next. 

“Pity brother, I was going to leave you unharmed, but losing my edge?” Loki spoke and as he did, a body double appeared behind Thor only to thrust a blade into his side. “I think my edge is as sharp as ever don’t you think?” 

“Brother,” Thor grunted and clutched at his side as he fell to his knees. It certainly wasn’t enough to kill him, but enough that it would keep him down momentarily. Loki was tempted to poke fun at Thor further, but he had a mission and it would be frowned upon if he failed. 

“Happy New Year brother, all mother sends her regards,” Loki called from the elevator before it shut between them. The elevator opened a few floors down to the open palm of an Iron Man suit, aimed directly at his chest. “Norns,” Loki sighed and was knocked out from the energy blast before he could react further. 

When Loki woke he was expecting to find himself in a cage of some sort, but it was in fact a bed, his brother’s bed to be exact. Loki’s arms were bound to the bed posts tightly and Mjolnir rested upon his chest, ensuring that no matter what Loki did he could not escape.

“How about we call this a draw. I don’t steal anything and you let me go,” Loki offered, breaking the silence and announcing his return to consciousness. At this point the only thing that would get him out of this was talking.

“That won’t do brother. I gave you the option of an easy punishment, fitting for your crime, but now I must take things further. You are fortunate that I was able to convince Tony to let me handle you. Things could be worse, I believe you should thank me for that,” Thor said. Loki sputtered out a laugh.

“Thank you for capturing me and crushing my lungs? Yes, this seems like the scenario I want to be in,” Loki rolled his eyes. He knew this was most likely the best case he could have ended up with, but Loki didn’t want to give Thor any sort of satisfaction. 

“What to do with you now brother, what will keep you from repeating such actions?” Thor questioned him. Loki knew he should be taking this more seriously, but he couldn’t help himself.

“A proper spanking seemed to work well for father, perhaps you’ll be inspired to do the same,” Loki offered. Thor looked like he was more ready to deliver a punch than a spanking, but the anger resided from his face. 

“I think you would enjoy that too much brother, you have always been quite the slut. I’m starting to wonder if there was any mission from all mother at all. You are merely here for me to capture and use as I wish,” Thor suggested. 

“And feed your ego further? Wishful thinking brother,” Loki said. The mission was real and still something he was determined to be successful at. “Alright brother, I think I have a trade for you. You give me what I wish and I will not start moaning.” Thor looked at him like he was insane.

“What are you talking about that makes no-” Thor started to speak but was interrupted by the desperate sound that came out of his brother’s mouth.

“Oh Thor!” Loki moaned as loudly as was possible. Certainly loud enough that anyone on the same floor as them could have heard. Thor’s face went red and he stared at Loki with wide eyes. Loki grinned devilishly and let out another. “Brother.” 

“Alright,” Thor hissed and summoned Mjolnir off of his chest. Heat radiated off Thor’s body and Loki could only imagine the embarrassment he had caused. Loki was able to undo the wrist bindings with magic and sat up, stretching his arms and smiling up at his older brother.

“That wasn’t too hard was it? Although, it does appear that you are,” Loki smirked, rubbing at the bulge that still tented in Thor’s jeans, reawakened by his dirty voice. Thor swatted at him, clearly not pleased. “Perhaps next time you’ll win, later big brother,” Loki teased and was gone before Thor could do anything about it. He hadn’t completed his mission, but the look on Thor’s face was worth it all.


End file.
